Winter is bitter
by Masumi-Chan
Summary: As Neji atched the snow...He knew he died a little right then as she let go...The blade was bitter and it stung...but death held its victory...


**Naruto:Masumis a little busy...**

**Masumi: soo saddd sobssobs**

**Naruto: sigh Im not even in this story...but again she doesnt own any way shape or form of Naruto...**

**Masumi: i own products!!!!!**

You sighed as the cold air rushed past your face.  
so this is how it all ends?  
You thought bitterly.  
The air pushed past your face a little rougher this time... almost encouraging you to jump.  
You were on the edge of the bridge... over the waters frozen surface...  
"I hate winter..."  
You felt a warm arm snake its way around your waist pulling you into there arms...  
your eyes slowly closed as you leapt out of their reach into the frozen surface... killing yourself."everyones hearts freeze over"

/back to where it starts/  
You sighed laying your head on Lee's shoulder.He was your best-friend. Finally Iruka called your name. "Ai..." you looked up and smiled at him... how easy it was to smile then not a forced thing. "you'll be on Lee's team!" You nodded happily. Lee stood up and pulled you up "Ai lets go meet our team!" You nodded following him out to a tree., THere stood a girl with buns and a cute boy. " IM LEE!" you smiled and whispered in your small voice " Im Ai..." The girl smiled " Ten-Ten!" The boy just looked at you with a blank stare " Neji ..."  
You nodded happily as you sat down next to Lee and began to eat.  
After eating your sansei showed up... you didn't know but today would be the day you lost your best-friend.  
/winter/  
You sat in the cold field . How sad winter is... all alone especially. What happened? WEll Lee became obsessed with Gai ... and you were left alone... as always. You felt someone enter the area."Ai?" you looked up at the worried voice. "Hi Neji ..." He was your only friend now.. Ten-Ten hated you because you were once close with Lee... and Lee was too wrapped up in himself. He smiled a small smile and sat next to you. " what's wrong?"  
You smiled at his words... no one ever asked that anymore " I hate winter..."  
He gave a confused look "why?"  
You smiled and watched as the first snow flakes fell. "everyones hearts freeze over..."  
Neji smirked and intertwined his fingers with yours " yours could never..."  
you smirked letting his warm hands touch yours as cold as ice... just like your heart. "poor Neji ..."  
He gave a confused and worried look.  
" My heart froze over a LONG time ago..."  
You stood up abruptly and began to walk away.  
But you were stopped as his arms snaked themselves tenderly around your waist. His warm touch sent goose bumps down your arms. A small blush creep speedily to your frozen cheeks. "Neji ..."  
He turned you around and kissed your cold lips. You could feel his warmth spread throughout your forlorn body. The tears of ice fell silently. As you touched his cheek in a tender way. But then you did something that surprised him SMACK the sound rang out through the frozen forest. A bright red mark appeared on his face. His eyes widened in shock " don't touch me..."  
/A year later/  
Neji no longer spoke to you...  
At first her tried and tried but you ignored... no one but Lee could unfreeze your heart. But Neji was trying HARD...  
Lee finished training and spotted you  
"AI!!"  
You turned at his familiar voice.  
He ran up and smiled his beautiful smile."I was wondering if you could help me?"  
You gave him a cold glare what did he want? " what?"  
He grinned brighter " help me get a date with Sakura-chan!"  
You shook your head as a snow flake fell. "No"  
His mouth dropped " why?"  
You sighed 'its winter..."  
Then it hit Lee... he should have remembered... you lost EVERYTHING during winter.  
" Ai im sorry your hear must have..."  
You smirked " Lee my heart froze over the day I smacked him..."  
It had finally hit you what you had been missing.,...love...warmth.  
So you ran off in search off Neji.  
FINALLY... "NEJI!" He turned at your almost forgotten voice.  
At the sight of you his heart pounded violently  
"Leave m+e alone!"  
You shook your head " im, im sorry.."  
He shook his head " my heart is numb to you now go!"  
You nodded the icy tears hitting the ground as you ran ot end your life...  
THen Neji realized your words... IIhate winter...everyones hearts freeze over...  
So He ran after you.  
/present/  
You stood on the edge of the bridge as Neji approached. "Ai stop.."  
"no.." you went to step off but he caught your waist and whispered " my heart is numb to the pain but it shattered when you left..."  
Then the pain it hurt so bad... the way your heart felt not like the warmth you expected when your heart was to melt... but your heart wasn't melting no it was shattering..THe ice finally cracked. So many small cracks eventually lead to one large break...  
So you flung yourself off the Edge telling him " I hate winter... when everyones hearts freeze over... and shatter.." Then the pain... it was over forever the shattering you no longer felt.  
/ Neji's pov /  
You watched as she hit the hard ice head first... then the blood...everywhere.  
The once innocent white snow now covered in her broken blood. Yuor heart shattered right then completely. " I hate winter..." you muttered bef+ore walking down to her lifeless body. At the sight of the on you loved's blood everywhere. You pulled your kunai out and whispered " everyones hearts freeze over... and shatter.."  
The cold metal stung at your throat. But with one swift thrust it was all over. Now the two of yours blood stained the deathly snow.

/3rd persons pov/  
The two of the lovers dead bodies laid in the snow.At the site our dear Lees heart just... froze over... he couldn't help feel that this was his fault... but in away it wasn't ... in away it was the cruelty of winter... harsh cold...icy... making everyones hearts freeze over... and shatter... so now the moral to my story... kept the one you love warm or maybe just maybe there fate will be the same as our dear Neji's and Ai's. But at least the two died in a cold lust? At least they were so numb... they couldn't feel the ice and snow cover there bodies to be forgotten in time 


End file.
